Bestfriend, Boyfriend or Sexfriend?
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Derek and Chloe are going through a rough patch of whither or not they should remain friends. Become lovers or because intimate. The choice could change everything they care about. One twist in the tunnel and Chloe finds her courage to confess. Was it the right time? Would he still want her after the horror she'd gone through? Rated M for sex, and mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Bestfriend, Boyfriend or Sexfriend?**

**By: Raksha Souza**

**A.N:**

**Hey all, been a long time since I've updated stories or started a new one. This is rated M for a reason folks, look at the name. Not sure if I should continue it after the first few posts. Let me know if you want more, I have TONS but I've never had the courage to post my dirty mind up here.**

**Hope you enjoy ;).**

** All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong.**

**Boyfriend, Bestfriend or Sexfriend?**

**Chloe's POV**

I couldn't believe what we were hearing! Derek closed his eyes hands covering mine, which were trying to block out the noise. I'd known the Bae family since I was nine, I grown especially close to Derek in that time.

"How do you live with this?" I asked though I knew I couldn't hear him but I felt his chest rise and fall as he laughed at me. Pulling me in he held me in his lap running his hands through my hair before pulling my hands off my ears. I was relieved at the silence.

"We're men." He replied and the image of Derek in bed with someone flashed in my mind.

"Right." I replied pulling away, "but that!" Derek laughed letting my hair fall off his fingertips as I pulled away.

"Still the same sweet Chloe." He replied, if only he knew just how many dirty thoughts I'd had over the last few minutes. If only he felt the same, enough to push this friends boundary we created out of the way.

"I'm not the same Derek." I replied getting off his bed, "Not anymore." I walked over to his desk turning to face Derek while leaning on it. His eyes were closed his face caught in turmoil. I knew he loved me, I knew that look very well. When I'd gotten my first boyfriend, first kiss, he'd had that look. Only he had no idea what I meant.

"What's his name?" Derek asked his voice hallowed and rough. I turned away from him facing the wall. I had to be strong; I swore I'd tell him he was my best friend he had to know. I brushed the tears out of my eyes and held back the strangled cry that bubbled in my throat.

"Tori convinced me to go out dancing. She of course went instantly to the dance floor I went to the bar. That's where I met him." My body shook slightly at the memory, "he bought me a drink. I should've been more careful, got my own sniffed it. I would've if I was with you." I heard the bed creak as Derek stood up moving towards me slowly, "he asked me to dance, but we weren't headed to the dance floor my head started to spin. Then I heard the clang of a door closing behind me." He rested a hand on my back breath catching. Listening to every word, "Derek." My voice caught a sob making its way out as tears began to flow down my face.

"Chloe." He replied wrapping an arm around my stomach, "Chloe." He whispered my name again. He pulled me against him as my body shook and convulsed in tears.

"I felt his hands," I continued but Derek shushed me turning me to face him.

"Chloe stop, please." He wiped the tears from my face and I noticed his, "it kills me to think about this."

"And you think I'm okay?" I replied pushing him away, "I can't sleep without dreaming about it. Blue eyes haunt me in my sleep!" I trembled and he reached out for me, "I'm scared Derek."

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked taking my hand and pulling me into his arms, "anything at all?"

"No." I replied, "blue eyes, and his sweaty fingers." He wrapped me in his arms kissing my forehead.

"I'll find him." Derek replied, "I'll find him and kill him." I smiled slightly glad to have someone like Derek to support me. To hold me when I needed it most.

"Derek I don't want to…" I sighed, could I really tell him now? Was it right? "I don't want to lose anything."

"You won't Chloe." He replied brushing my hair out of my face.

"I don't want to miss out on anything either," I tried again reaching around his shoulders to wrap around his neck, "I want this." I whispered leaning foreword I pressed my lips against his. He froze for a moment before I felt his arms pull me in closer. I wish I could describe it, the feel of his lips on mine, the fireworks that seemed to erupt in my head. It was everything I hoped it would be and then more.

"Chloe," He whispered pulling away and smoothing my hair down holding my head in his hands, "Chloe we can't,"

"Don't finish that sentence." I replied pulling him closer, "I want this Derek, I've always wanted you. I thought you, like you did too. Was I wrong?"

"No. No you weren't wrong." Derek replied kissing me again, "but I can't do this, not now." He pulled away holding my hand and giving it a squeeze. I couldn't say anything; I simply nodded holding back the anger, remorse and sorrow. Tainted. How could he ever want me now?

"I'm gonna go." I replied grabbing my bag from beside the bed as I headed out.

"You don't have to." He called after me, "Chloe, I don't want you to be alone." He reached out for me and it killed a piece of me to see that. I didn't look in his eyes, I knew whatever he was feeling would only hurt me more.

"I'll be fine." I replied pulling the door open and closing it between us. It felt like I'd ripped my own heart out and let him stomp it into shards. Closing my eyes I let myself remember that kiss one last time. His hands running through my hair down my curves. I opened my eyes and continued down the hall. I'd forget, I'd pretend it never happened. It'd be easier that way.

I heard her footsteps retreat and sat on my bed. Had I done the right thing? Letting her go like that. A part of me a larger part of me knew that we might never get a chance like that again. I'd never feel those soft lips on mine; hear the slight sigh with the part of her lips. Feel her curves beneath my hands; I'd lost the opportunity to hold the woman I loved.

"Chloe." Her name fell from my lips like it always had. Like it always will.

**A.N: Another chapter up soon. As said above please let me know if you want more and by more I mean LOTS more.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bestfriend, Boyfriend or Sexfriend?**

**By: Raksha Souza**

* * *

**A.N:**

**Hey all, been a long time since I've updated stories or started a new one. This is rated M for a reason folks, look at the name. Not sure if I should continue it after the first few posts. Let me know if you want more, I have TONS but I've never had the courage to post my dirty mind up here.**

**Hope you enjoy ;).**

** All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong.**

* * *

**Bestfriend, Boyfriend or Sexfriend?**

**Derek's POV**

It's been days. It felt like months, years since I'd seen the bubbly blonde girl who completed my life. I pulled my phone out and dialed the my sisters number,

"Tori?" I spoke as the phone was picked up.

"What do you want?" Tori snapped back and I sighed. That gave me everything I needed.

"Just tell me she's okay." I replied closing my eyes and praying she was fine.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Tori asked getting a sigh in return.

"Yes." I replied.

"You broke her." Tori replied filling me with dread.

"I didn't mean too. I love her Tori."

"And so you toss her away when she needs you most?"

"I didn't want to use her like that. After what she's been through Tori, I love her Tori. I didn't want it to be about anything else."

"Isn't that exactly what it is about? She was too afraid to tell you she loved you, when she finally got that courage no matter the circumstance you toss her away." I couldn't even get a word in before she continued, "she needs you Derek."

"Where is she? I've been passing by her room everyday three times a day."

"She's staying with Simon." Tori replied and that was all I needed. Hanging up I grabbed my keys and coat and rushed out of the room. It didn't take me more then five minutes to arrive at Simons door.

"Chloe!" I called knocking on the door, "if you're in there I need to see you." I waited for what felt like an entire lifetime before the door opened.

"Derek." A voice came through as the door opened, "I'm alright." Was the next thing she said not meeting my eyes.

"Chloe." I reached out for her expecting and scared she'd shy away. She didn't though instead she crashed into my chest. As soon as her arms wrapped around me I relaxed, all the tension I'd felt without her disappeared.

"Derek." She whispered my name and then I heard the sobs. "Derek I can't…I don't." A sigh and she clung to me more.

"Chloe, it's complicated now."

"Because I'm tainted?" She asked and I pulled her head up meeting her eyes.

"Is that what you think?" I asked holding her head as she tried to pull away, "you think I don't want you because someone raped you?" She blinked the tears out of her eyes before closing them away from me. "Oh Chloe, you've got this all wrong. I love you baby, so much. I didn't want this, this love if you were trying to," I sighed leaning down to kiss her as she pulled away.

"Trying to what? Use it to run away from what happened?" Chloe replied holding me an arms length away, "I'll never run from that night Derek, it will always be here. But I love you Derek, I wanted…I thought that I, that we deserved to give it a shot. To see if this could work."

"I'm a fool." I replied gripping her elbow and pulling her into me, "you're beautiful, amazing, sweet and everything I desire. I do love you Chloe and you're right we deserve to give this a shot." I ran my hand down her body, "when you're ready. If that's now then who am I to question you?"

"I think we're both right and wrong." Chloe replied kissing my nose with a small giggle, "I shouldn't have told you after…after that story but I was afraid I'd lose my courage."

"And I shouldn't toss your feelings aside Chloe, it's been all I can think about." I leaned down catching her lips with my own. "We'll take this slow." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't want slow." Chloe replied pulling my head down to meet her lips. I pulled her closer to me running my hands down her back.

"Uh…guys?" A voice cut into my thoughts I pulled away from Chloe to look over her shoulder at my brother. There was a massive grin on his face and I knew he was happy for us.

"Sorry Simon, Derek got out of hand." Chloe replied turning slightly to look at my brother, "were just headed out now." I nodded taking the bag Simon handed to me as I wrapped an arm around her waist leading her away.

* * *

We got to my room not long after that and I opened the door for her. She walked in and jumped on my bed grinning at me over her shoulder.

"You are beautiful." I told her closing the door and walking over to lean over her, "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe replied wrapping her arms around me. I closed the gap between us and kissed her. I ran my hands down her body slowly I slipped my hand up her shirt. Slowly I began to pull her shirt off kissing down her chest.

"Tell me if you want me to stop Chloe." I told her reaching back to unclip her bra. She lifted her back up reaching down to pull my shirt off running her hands up my chest. I threw her bra across the room caressing her breast before kissing her lips and pulling my shirt off all the way. As she reached for my jeans I leaned forwards and captured her breast with my mouth. She moaned my name and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Chloe." I replied standing to kick my jeans off while making quick work of hers. Her skin was smooth and glossy as if it was made of marble. She sighed softly and alluring as I ran my hand up her leg brushing my fingers over her clitoris.

"Derek, don't stop." She pleaded pulling me towards her, "I want this. I want you." Her eyes caught mine the bright blue of the sky calling me towards her.

"I don't think I can stop." I replied capturing her lips in mine as I pulled her thong off throwing it over my shoulder. I pushed her farther into the bed as I ran a hand down her chest pausing just above her hairline. "Are you sure?" It killed me to ask again but the catch in her breath and the vigorous nodding was enough for me.

My body reacted as she moaned my name clutching my arms and arching into my touch. It allured me to have her call my name as I pushed my finger into the her most sensitive area, I could feel my dick throbbing as I pulled my finger most of the way out before continuing to pleasure her. My eyes couldn't leave her face, her mouth slightly open eyes fluttering close. Chest heaving as she begged me for more, moaned my name like it was the only word she knew.

"Derek, oh god right there." She cried out as I inserted another finger preparing her. Her hands loosened their grip on my biceps as she wound them around my neck. "More Derek, please."

"Are you ready baby?" I asked pulling and kicking my boxers off pressing my chest against hers. I kissed her cheek before pulling my hand away gripping her hips softly I slowly entered. I waited for moment as she sucked in her face scrunching up in pain. "Chloe." I chanted her name over and over again as I began to move. Kissing every part of her face I could reach with the close proximity.

"Faster." She pleaded her arms moving to clutch my back, her nails cutting small indents into my skin. I moved faster clutching her frail body to mine as I thrust into her. Every movement bringing unbearable pleasure, pleasure I could only dream of.

"Cum for me baby." I whispered in her ear earning a moan in return.

"Derek." She whispered kissing me clumsily as we both lost ourselves in one and other. "Oh Derek!" She called throwing her head back her eyes meeting mine as she met my thrusts. I could feel she was close as she began to tremble in my arms and I refused to let her orgasm fizzle out. I quickened my pace leaning down to take her breast into my mouth I sucked on her nipple feeling her nails dig into my hair.

"Chloe," I moaned as I pulled away feeling her muscles clench around me as she screamed my name causing me to orgasm as well. Her name falling off my lips like an avalanche, loud and wet. We lay there for a moment taking in the bliss before I rolled off her and held her in my arms.

"That was." She smiled burying her face into my chest. I grinned running my hands through her hair, "amazing." She managed to finish her sentence moments later.

"I know, apparently we've been missing out." I replied kissing her forehead, "I love you Chloe, more then words can even say."

"I love you too Derek." She replied kissing me. Gently she shoved me over onto my back and straddled me, "more then you can ever understand, but I'm willing to show you." She replied moving her hips softly against my own.

"Chloe." I moaned reaching to still her, "we have forever."

"I know." She smiled at me blue eyes alight with life, "but I want now." She finished reaching down to caress my abs, "don't you?"

I groaned covering my face. She knew that answer was obvious as my body reacted to the incredible hot woman straddling it.

"I'll take that as a yes." She replied reaching out to caress my dick. Her soft hands caressing me as sweetly as her voice enveloped my heart. However that wasn't the only body part enveloped by Chloe.

* * *

**A.N: Another chapter up soon. As said above please let me know if you want more and by more I mean LOTS more.**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


End file.
